Kill or Be Killed
by Kuloms
Summary: i'm Rose Grimes. I live in a world where dead people eat the living. My brother is all I have left. People are dying right before my eyes, and I can't do a single thing to help them. (M for Mature because of language and violence. If you don't like gore, don't read. Branched off of The Walking Dead series.)
1. Before

I'm laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. I was thinking about whether my crush Aaron would ever even think anything of me. I mean, I got that even though my parents were good friends with is, he wouldn't give two shits about me either way. He's popular, I am not. He's gorgeous, I am not. Those kind of things don't fit with his category of a woman. By then, I was half asleep fantasying about something that would never happen. I shot up out of my bed when I heard my Mother screaming. I sprinted down the stairs, nearly falling on my face. I ran into the kitchen, eyes wide. A man, was ripping my Mother's neck open. She was screaming for me to get the knife. I couldn't move. For a full minute I watched the man eat my Mother alive. I finally came to my senses and grabbed a knife and stabbed the man in the back. He didn't stop. I stabbed him over and over, her spine began to show through his back. I took the knife and chopped his head off, the body falling onto the ground. My Mother was leaned against the wall, her breathing jagged. "I am going to call the police!" I sobbed as I picked up the phone. "No, Rose,"she whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek. "Why not? You are bleeding badly!" I let go of the knife and stared at my bloody hands. They were shaking. "Police can't stop these things, soon enough the whole world will be full of them," She breathed heavily. "What things? Mom what the hell are you talking about?" I screamed. My little brother Ethan walked down the stairs, holding his ears as he stared at my Mom. "Gather a bag, filled with food and weapons. Make sure you and Ethan are safe. If you come across one of those things, stab them in the brain. Its the only way to kill them," she stopped breathing. "MOM! MOM!" I screamed shaking her by her shoulders. After about half an hour, I gathered everything. Food, water, and weapons. Ethan was crying, and I kept yelling at him to shut up. Something terrible was happening. I had no idea what it was. 


	2. Visitor

"I am starving," Ethan muttered under his breath.  
"Get over it. Food is scarce," I shot a glare at him.  
"Just because your eighteen doesn't mean you are the freaking boss of me," he yelled.  
"Shh. Do you want walkers to come out and eat us? The last time I checked Mom is dead, and Dad is gone. You have no one else," I whisper-yelled to him. Ethan rolled his eyes.  
"I have Uncle Rick, and Aunt Lori," he told me.  
"They are probably dead," I sighed.  
"What happened to your hope?" He yelled again.  
"It left with my humanity," I showed him my middle finger.  
"Classy," Ethan chuckled.

I opened up the front door to our house, and walked in. Ethan followed. We both pushed the couch up to the door, and walked to the kitchen. I stared at the blood on the wall, picturing the walker ripping the flesh from Mom's neck.

"Staring at her death spot isn't going to make you feel better," Ethan told me as he unpacked the canned peaches from his bag.  
"I never said it would," I whispered.

It has been six months since all of this started. My drunk ass Dad has headed toward Atlanta, hoping to find my Uncle Rick. I know this because Ethan and I went to his house to try to find him. He left a note. My Father pisses me off. He would rather find his brother than protect his own children. We don't need his help anyway.

"If none of this happened I would be getting my driver's license by now," Ethan sighed.  
"It happened. And there is nothing we can do about it now, so get over it," I snapped back at him.  
"Stop acting like you know everything. All you know is how to be a bitch," he said, throwing the can of peaches on the ground in anger, "I will see you in hell," Ethan yelled as he ran to his room.

Out of all the things he could be thinking about, he cares about driving. I sometimes think I am the only one who wants to keep living. Ever since Mom was eaten, he's hated me. He acts like it's all my fault. I know he's right though. I didn't help her, I could've done something before she died.

I grabbed the can of peaches he threw on the floor, and gently took the lid off. I poured two peaches into Ethan's bowl, and two into mine. I sat at the table, and gobbled them down. My stomach still feels empty, but I can't have a feast in this shitty world. After about an hour, Ethan came down and ate his ration. After that he went back up to his room. I guess it's my turn to sleep on the couch and keep watch.

I trudged over to the couch and laid on it. I pulled the covers over my shoulder, and held a butcher knife in my one hand. Sometimes walkers like to bang on our door because they smell our flesh. I closed my eyes, and listened to the repeating sound of banging, I giggled. It was almost soothing to hear it.

After a while, the sound went away and all I heard was a thud. My eyes shot open like a rocket shooting into space. My breath became heavy, and I got up from the couch and hid behind my Mom's love seat. The door knob was jiggling, and I heard the sound of someone picking the lock. My fear became anger. Who the hell thinks it's okay to break in to someone's home. Suddenly, the door opened.

I charged at the person, and grabbed their shirt. I smacked him against the wall and held the knife up to his neck.

"Rose?" The boy gulped. I let go.  
"Aaron?" My eyes were wide.  
"You stayed," he smiled.  
"Who didn't stay? There isn't anywhere to go," I told him.  
"I didn't think you were going to be here so I went to look for food," he told me.  
"I have food if you want any," I grabbed his wrist and led him into the kitchen. I gave him a can of peaches, "knock yourself out," I smirked.  
"Thank you," he smiled.

I watched him eat. His hair was brown from dirt (it's usually blonde). He was wearing a light blue v-neck with jean shorts. His face had some scratches, and I noticed his arm was bleeding.

"You're bleeding," I gasped, running over to the cut on his arm.  
"Your knife might of got me there," he chuckled. I put my hands on my mouth.  
"I am so sorry," I cried. I grabbed the first aid kit and began ripping open a wipe. I wiped the cut thoroughly, and flinched every time Aaron winced. I took gauze and wrapped it tightly around his arm.  
"You didn't have to do all of that," he told me.  
"Yes I did. It could get infected," I informed him.  
"Does it matter?" He snapped.  
"You could die," I yelled.  
"I want to die," he bit his lip.  
"Who wants to die?" I glared at him.  
"Everyone," he looked at me as if I were crazy.  
"I don't," I argued.

He didn't say anything back.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"They are heading to Philadelphia, they saw that it was a refugee camp,"Aaron muttered.  
"Are they stupid? It's overrun with walkers. They are probably dead," I raised my eyebrows.  
"They aren't stupid. What happened to your Mom? Is she stupid?" Aaron immediately looked guilty after saying that.  
"She was eaten. Why didn't you go with your parents?" I asked.  
"I wanted to find someone first," his face turned red.  
"Who? What are the odds of finding anyone anymore?" I glared. It was probably some slut from our school.  
"You," Aaron told me. I could feel my heart race, and my cheeks turned red. Me? He was hoping to find me?  
"We should probably get to bed. It's late," I picked up his bowl and put in the sink.

I didn't think that he even cared about me.


	3. Rot in Hell

"Rose," I opened my eyes to see Ethan right in front of my face.  
"I told you already. Only wake me up if you are dying," I playfully pushed his face away and turned over on my side.  
"It's nine in the morning. Aaron is here," he raised his eyebrows up and down.  
"Shut up," I rolled my eyes as I got out of bed.

I walked over to the window and slowly moved the curtain so I could look outside. The street was empty. The only thing outside were two or three walkers strolling down the sidewalk. I noticed a walker eating something. I rushed to the door and opened it, walking outside with my butcher knife. I grabbed the walkers hair, and threw the nasty thing on the ground. It started to growl at me, so I spit on it's face. It stood up and grabbed my arm, yet I stabbed her in the eye. She fell to the ground, and I wiped the blood from my shirt.

"You were an ugly bitch anyway honey," I smiled to myself. I looked at the dog she was eating. Poor thing. It's intestines were thrown about, and blood drenched the grass.

"Are you crazy?" I heard Aaron yell from the house.  
"Possibly," I laughed. I started to cry after that.

I kneeled on the ground by the walker, and slit her stomach open. Guts poured out onto the sidewalk, and I repeatedly stabbed her.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU BITCH! I WILL TAKE YOUR HEART AND THROW IT INTO HELL!" I screamed. Aaron grabbed me and picked me up.  
"Are you trying to wake up the whole neighborhood?" He whispered.  
"I WILL KILL EVERY DAMN WALKER ON THIS EARTH!" I shrieked.

He threw me on the couch and closed the door. Ethan glared at me.

"You can't do that. Soon enough the whole road will be covered in those things," Ethan crossed his arms.  
"Good. More to kill," I snickered.  
"Rose. You need to stop being so dumb. Grow up already. Your stupid anger gets on my freaking nerves," I haven't seen Ethan so angry before. His face was red, and his nostrils flared after every breath. Aaron took a wet washcloth and wiped the blood off my face. Ethan went back to his bedroom.

"Your brother is right, and you know it," he told me.  
"Whatever," I avoided his eyes.  
"I thought you didn't want to die," Aaron brushed the hair from my eyes, making me blush.  
"The good ones die. The bad ones are still here, God is punishing us," I licked the blood from my lips. It tasted rotten and metallic.  
"I think that's bull crap," Aaron chuckled.  
"I am bull crap," I said as I tied my hair long hair in a ponytail. Aaron leaned his face close to mine, and I could smell the pears he ate in his breath. His lips touched mine, it felt amazing. Our lips fit perfectly together.

"What are you doing?" I pushed him off. I realized that there is no space for romance right now. Aaron didn't answer. He just started at me in awe. "Oh I get it. No girl has ever rejected you before, huh?" I stood up and cursed under my breath.

* * *

_Aaron grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. We were sitting in the grass, his beautiful blonde hair was swaying in the wind. I took his shirt off, exposing an eight pack, along with tan skin. He was warm, and soft. His tongue twirled in my mouth, and nothing could get better than this. _

_Someone started to scream. _

I opened my eyes, and rushed downstairs. Ethan was tied to a chair, and a man with dark brown hair was standing behind him. A knife was held up to Ethan's neck.

"Just in time, princess," the man smirked.  
"Who are you?" I gritted my teeth so hard, that I didn't realize I bit my tongue.  
"The name is Randy. I am just looking for a good time. Would you give me a good time?" He slithered over to me, and put his hands around my waist. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He started to lift my shirt up, but I slapped him in the face, my nails digging into his skin. He groaned.  
"This isn't a club stoner, get out," I watched the blood trickle down his cheek.  
"I am getting horny sweetheart, just let me have one kiss," he put his grubby hand on my cheek. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it so hard I heard a crack. He took his other arm and punched me in the face with such a force that I fell to the ground. He kneeled next to me and grabbed my hands and tied them with duct tape behind my back. I looked around for Aaron but he wasn't in the room.

"Just because there are no police or prison doesn't mean I won't cage you away," I yelled. Before I could say another word he put a piece of tape on my mouth.  
"I like you better when you ain't running your mouth," Randy slapped my face and grabbed my hair, pulling it up so that my head was off the floor. He held the knife up to my neck.  
"Hmmm! MM!" I tried to talk but it wasn't working. I was positive Ethan and I were going to die, and that Aaron was gone. I kicked Randy in the ass, and he fell off of me. He cursed something under his breath, and then held a pocket knife to my cheek. The point was digging into my skin, and I started to cry as blood poured into my mouth through the duck tape.

"Please don't hurt my sister! STOP!" Ethan pleaded. I guess that was what death felt like. I was falling into oblivion, as I closed my eyes and remembered my Mother. Her fluent fingers always running through my hair. Her smile. Oh her smile, it made my heart skip a beat every time I saw her pearly teeth. All those memories, of my family before this happened would be lost. I won't let that happen.

I opened my eyes and glared at him. I remembered I had a small dagger in my back pocket, but it would be hard to get. I reached my right hand into my pocket, and grabbed the knife, I winced as it dug into my hand. I ripped it from my pocket and started to cut the tape. I felt butterflies form in my stomach once I could move my hands again. I moved the knife over the back of his neck, and pushed it into his body as hard as I could.

All I could hear were his agonizing screams, as I pushed him off of me. I ripped the knife from his neck, and stabbed it into his wound deeper. I moved it around his neck and cut his head off. I spit on his disgusting head.

"Don't mess with me," I whispered. I ran to Ethan and cut the tape off of him.  
"You didn't have to cut his head off," Ethan said as he wiped the tears from his face.  
"If I let him live, he was going to kill us. Where is Aaron?" I asked.  
"He went to get food, and when I was sitting here reading this guy came in and attacked me," Ethan sniffled.  
"Whatever. Just help me get his body out of here," I sighed. I grabbed the man's neck, which was bleeding all over my clothes. Ethan grabbed his legs and we walked outside and threw him in the middle of the street so the walkers could get him. I took his head and chucked it at a nearby walker.

"Rot in hell," I muttered to myself.


End file.
